


Garrus of Palaven

by Kahvi



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahvi/pseuds/Kahvi
Summary: Shepard is back from the dead, but all is not well between him and Kaidan. You'd think the biggest obstacle would be the fact that Shepard doesn't have a body yet, but the savior of the galaxy doesn't do relationship problems by half. Thankfully, he has a Turian best friend.A sequel to Synthesis, by Roadsterguy.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Garrus of Palaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roadsterguy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roadsterguy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Synthesis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899946) by [Roadsterguy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roadsterguy/pseuds/Roadsterguy). 



"What's wrong?" Garrus saw the look in his eyes from across the room. Hell, from across the station. Kaidan was never one to mope, not even when he had genuine reason to. When he patted the seat next to him at the bar, Garrus eagerly sat down. "Don't like seeing you like this."

"It's that obvious?"

"I'm surprised it wasn't being broadcast on GNN. Let me buy the next round."

Kaidan sighed. "Thanks."

They sat for a moment while the bartender filled two more tankards of what was probably that human beer and its Turian mock-replacement. Most popular places did that; different versions for different digestive systems, and it was almost always terrible. But Garrus appreciated the feeling of companionship of drinking the same thing, despite all that. After his first, deep swig, Kaidan settled back, and fixed Garrus with that painfully honest expression.

"It's Shepard."

"Shepard?" Garrus clicked his mandibles. "I should have thought you were thrilled to have him back..."

"I am! Of course I am!"

"Then what-"

"He keeps saying I shouldn't settle."

Garrus looked into his foaming glass. Nothing Turians normally drank had foam. He drank it anyway. He needed a moment to think. "How does he figure you're doing that," he said, eventually, swirling the unfamiliar taste around in his mouth.

"He thinks I'm only with him because I'm," he sighed again, "young and inexperienced."

"You're hardly that young."

"Or inexperienced. He doesn't care; it's like he's not hearing me. He hinted at it a little before... you know."

"Before he died."

"Uh, yeah."

Garrus nodded. It was still odd, having Shepard back again as a roving spirit-like presence, ducking in and out of synthetic hosts. In a way, it was like back when EDI didn't have a body, except EDI hadn't been his closest friend. And yet, Kaidan was Shepard's lover. More than that, from what Kaidan had said, and from what Garrus saw in him. "I thought you two were starcrossed lovers. You know, with what happened on Horizon..."

"Don't remind me."

"Yes, well, it hit him hard. And when you reunited..."

"Well, he thinks I was just with him because he was familiar, and I didn't know any better. Which is actually a little insulting, you know."

"Knowing Shepard, he probably thinks you're just being nice."

"You're right." Kaidan swirled his beer. "He said as much, actually. And now he keeps talking about how I need to start dating again."

"But..." Garrus widened his jaw. "He's back. We're talking about finding him a permanent synthetic shell."

"Like I said. He thinks I'm settling. He kept talking about this old Earth play - Cyrano something. That he's going to help me find someone if I'm too shy to."

"Cyrano De Bergerac. I've seen it; it's one of Shepard's favorites."

"Really?"

"Yes." Garrus slowly smiled. "And I have an idea."

* * *

The synthetic body which Shepard was currently borrowing belonged to a young AI called AVA, who, though enthusiastic, seemed rather confused about the whole idea. Kaidan smiled at her, or possibly Shepard, encouragingly. He sort of faded in and out. "I'm glad we could have a little chat." He fingered the device in his ear. With their integrated tech, it was a lot easier to hide; it was barely even visible.

"Of course," Shepard said, and it was clearly him. The body language, the inflection of his voice, even the look in his eyes was there. "Anything for you, Kaidan."

"I'm glad to hear that. Because I've been thinking, about what you said earlier - me finding someone," he struggled to say the word, "better?"

Shepard perked up in AVAs body. "Yes! Oh yes, I'd like that for you."

"Uh, well, you said you could help." He tapped his ear.

_I'm here_ , Garrus replied, instantly. He was safely in the maintenance closet in the crew quarters, or at least that's what he'd told Kaidan. _Tell him what we agreed.  
_

_"_ Yes," Shepard agreed, eagerly. "Anything I can do!"

"Uh," Kaidan cleared his throat. "That's just it; I don't think I'll be needing any help.

_Perfect! That'll get him rattled._

"You... you won't?" For a moment, Shepard's control slipping, AVA emerged. "What are you two talking about-" Shepard shook AVAs head. "Sorry, you lost me a moment there."

_No, you don't._

"No, I don't."

_Go on, hit him with the resume._

"I'm far too experienced to need help."

The expression on AVAs face was even more unreadable than usual. "Is that so?"

_Don't ease up!_

"I didn't want to be all gauche about it, but I've been around. Just because I haven't settled down with anyone before doesn't mean I haven't, uh..."

_What's that human expression? Dipped my balls in?_

"Uh!"

"Are you all right," AVA and Shepard said in unison.

"My toes," Kaidan squeaked. "I've dipped them! I've been around. Sowed my wild oats."

"I'm sorry," AVA said, "I do not understand this courtship ritual."

_Don't give up now! You almost have him!  
_

Kaidan sighed. "It's my fault, AVA. Tell Shepard I'll talk to him later.

* * *

"I don't know, Garrus." Kaidan leaned against the console, falling back when Garrus waved him away from them. He'd said he was in the middle of some important calibrations. "Wouldn't it be better if I was just honest with him?"

"You've tried that."

"And it didn't work." Kaidan exhaled loudly. "Why is he so stubborn? I wish he'd see himself like I see him."

"Then you need to be more poetic."

That... sounded awfully familiar. "You know, he said something kinda like that. About how he knew I had poetry in me..."

"And do you?"

"I don't know! I guess... I was always good at writing in English class. And I did write some poems when I was younger... I'm good at talking, it's just that Shepard, well..."

Garrus smiled with his mandibles wide. "Intimidates you?"

"Yeah! And it's no good saying I've got poetry in my soul when all I can produce are hems and haws."

Clicking eagerly at the keyboard, Garrus pressed a final few keys, and purred with satisfaction. "Don't worry. We'll prepare something together."

* * *

"Thanks for letting me butt in." Kaidan stood by the door, hesitant to walk in, but Tali waved him on. "Sorry to bring you all the way back here, it must be odd being in the suit again."

"Oh," she patted her metal-enforced side, "I rarely get out of it. We still need it everywhere other than Rannoch, and if we fall into bad habits, we get sloppy. And die."

"Right," Kaidan didn't know if that was a joke or not, but he smiled anyway. "Well, I appreciate it anyway. I can't think of anyone better to help EDI onboard Shepard to a new platform." He looked at her, eagerly. "Did I say it right?"

"Perfectly. And I appreciate that. I've got the shell in there, if you'd like to see it?" She gestured to the room beyond.

"I'd love to!"

There was a table in the middle of the room, upon which lay the steel structure of a human male, or close approximation thereof. The frame was lean, the head bare, the skin smooth and metallic. It looked... "Perfect. I see you've put an N7 on there."

"That was Legion's idea." Not unlike Shepard, the Geth's mind sometimes surfaced in its fellows. "He said Shepard might like it."

"He'll love it. Has he seen it yet?"

"Not yet; we want to make sure it's been tested properly before we tell him it's even an option."

Kaidan nodded. It was beautiful in unexpected ways. Just like Shepard.

* * *

Kaidan looked down at the folded note in his hand. Yes, he could store near endless amounts of data in his mind now, but there was just something about paper on ink that appealed to him. Okay. Time to make it or break it. He approached the console, and pressed the access key.

"Kaidan? Is that you?"

"Shepard, yes! Hi! Sorry to route you through this computer terminal, but all the AIs were busy. I guess you must be feeling pretty out of sorts."

"No, it's fine. I can't see much, but I'm all right."

"There's no camera access. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, I'm just glad to see you. I mean hear you." He laughed, awkwardly, and Kaidan's heart ached. Dad jokes. The ridiculous idiot. He missed him so much.

"I, ah, I have something for you."

"For me?" Shepard sounded surprised. Like there was sunshine in his voice. "Well, what is it?"

"It's - I wrote you a poem." Garrus had. Kaidan just froze up when trying to think of something to write for Shepard - it was too much, too much at stake, too much emotion. He'd get it right some day, but until then...

"A poem? That's... that's really sweet, Kaiden."

"Thanks." He cleared his throat. "Want to hear it?"

"Are you kidding? Yes!"

"Okay! Here goes..."

* * *

"It was just a list of adjectives!" Kaidan slammed the paper down on Garrus's console.

"Yes? It's poetry. You like someone, so you list all their good qualities."

"Brave, funny, smart, strong-" it sounds like a shopping list.

"A very strange shopping list."

"And _beige_?"

"He is sort of beige."

"Many humans are!"

Garrus inclined his head. "I don't see what the problem is."

Kaidan buried his head in his hands. "We have to start all over again."

* * *

"Shepard?" Kaidan spoke softly, like they were in a library. Like his tone of voice mattered. Well, it did matter. This was an important moment. "Can you hear me?"

The figure on the table opened its eyes. His eyes. "Kaidan." Shepard raised the hand of the shell - his hand - his arm. He swung his legs over the table, hesitating. "You're the only one here?"

"I asked Tali if I could be here for the first test. This is the beta. You're only in there for five minutes." He smiled, carefully. "How does it feel?"

"Good. Really good. Like having a body again; one that's fully mine."

"That's good. Really good." Great, now he just sounded like a parrot. "I've... I've missed touching you." He put a hand on Shepard's knee, and Shepard gasped.

"I can feel that!"

"Yeah, they wired you up for full sensation. Just like EDI, just like all the synths. But they paid special attention to this body."

Shepard shook his head. "Why? There's nothing special about me; you know I don't like being given special treatment-"

"I know, I know." Kaidan held out a hand. "Just... Listen. Please?"

Shepard smiled. It looked lopsided and awkward and a little off. It looked exactly like _him_. "Not another poem from Garrus?"

"You... you knew?"

"I've known Garrus a long time, and I know you. I know which one of you is the poet. You don't have to pretend to me, Kaidan; I told you, I want to help you-"

" _No_." He said it so firmly it echoed from the walls. "Shepard, I did all of that because I'm crazy about you. I don't know what to do. I get all mixed up. I... I want to show you how I love you for all that you are. Your beige skin and your murky eyes and your weird nose and your scars and all. That's who I love. Not some VI copy with a glossy overlay." He halted, looking down, then up. "...you."

Shepard was quiet. Too quiet. Kaidan sighed. There was a banging at the door. "It's me, Tali. I think we lost connection.

"Yeah. Yeah, you did."

* * *

Garrus paced up and down the corridor, pausing now and then to pat Kaidan reassuringly on the back. He'd heard humans liked that sort of thing, but perhaps he shouldn't be doing it so firmly? Either way, Kaidan's face was stoic as ever, his feet only barely tapping at the floor. "I'm sure it'll be fine," he offered, patting Kaidan on the back yet again, more gently, this time.

" _He'll_ be fine. Of course he'll be fine; he's Shepard. This is the second time he's survived death."

Garrus clicked his mandibles. "Then what-"

"I made an idiot of myself! So many times over, and when I finally got him to myself, laid it all out there, I just rambled!"

"Maybe he got kicked out before he heard it?"

Kaidan shook his head. "No. Not with my luck. I called him beige!"

"Well," Garrus cocked his head, "he is beige."

"What sort of a romantic gesture is that? I should have written another poem."

"No," came a voice from behind them, and they turned in tandem. A sleek, silver body. Eyes that shone with life. A very familiar, lopsided smile. "It was perfect."

Kaidan embraced him.


End file.
